


quote tweet

by kevkyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twitter, Twitter AU, all of them are rly soft for seokmin, hyungwon and seokmin are best friends, seokmin is a fanboy, seventeen is seventeen - seokmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: seokmin♥svt @softmansaeWHY THE HECK DID JOSHUA JUST FOLLOW ME





	1. Chapter 1

**Joshua Hong** _@joshuahong  
_ i'm hungry

|

**seokmin♥svt** _@softmansae_

@joshuahong pls marry me, i will make u soup 

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ @joshuahong please accept his soup :( it'd make him really happy 

    |

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
ohmyogd HYUNGWON 

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ @pledis_17 @joshuahong

|

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
OHMYGOD STOP WHAT ARE U DOING 

|

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
@joshuahong pls dont look at this sickingly sweet tweet :(

|

 **Joshua Hong** _@joshuahong_  
i'd love some soup @softmansae

~

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
OHMGODojgIZFGJIOHS 

|

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN ???? PERHAPS I'M IN LOVE 

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ seokmins crying this is truly the best day of his life @joshuahong

|

 **Joshua Hong** _@joshuahong  
_ That's cute :) Please don't cry @softmansae

* * *

 **Joshua Hong** has followed you!

* * *

seokmin > hyungwon

seokmin: HYUNGWON

seokmin: HYUNG

seokmin: HYUNGWON LOFJKSFHGOUSHFJ HSOGBSBGKJGBKJADBGKJLABGK

seokmin: JOSHUA FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTWER 

hyungwon: OHMYGOD

~

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ JOSHUA FOLLOWD SEOKMIN OHMTOGISOD

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ @joshuahong pls tell me u look at carat selca day ohmyfos seokmin is the cutest pls

|

 **Joshua Hong** _@joshuahong  
_ I will have to look :)

~

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
WAIT JOSHUAS GIOJGN TO LOOK AT MY CARATSELCAS NONONONO IM TOO UGLY


	2. Chapter 2

**Joshua Hong** has retweeted your tweet!

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
w-wait what TWEET I HAVE TOO MANY MY HEART IS RAICNG 

|

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
OHMYGOD NO EW DELETE CTRL + ALT + DELETE FOREBRER 

|

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
IM TOO UGLY FOR THIS :((((

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ what tweet was it ?

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ also if u call urself ugly one more time im feeding u to my cats :*****

|

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_    
THIS ONE

**Joshua Hong** has retweeted your tweet!

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_  
NOW HE RETWEETED MY TWEET SHOWING HYUGNWON  
THE SELCA DAY PCITURE I DID BACK IN 2 0 1 7

|

 **gyuhao is real** _@seungkwanz_  
i'm sure he only rted it because it  
mentioned sunday morning, but go off i guess  


|

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae  
_ you're probably right...

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae_  
@seungkwanz your jealousy is showing. just let seokmin have this.  
just bc ur oppar joshua didn't notice u doesnt mean he cant notice  
seokmin, but go off i guess. 

|

 **gyuhao is real** _@seungkwanz  
_ @angelchae say u hate me and go

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ don't flatter urself :* 

 **Mr Boo** has started following you!

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae  
_ w w wait i was crying now im cyring for a completely different reason

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_  
OHMYYDO THIS SIR EAL???? SEUNGKWAN JUST FOLLOWED  
ME WHAT DID SOMEONE HACK ALL OF SVTS TWTS???

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae  
_ WHY IS EVERYONE HAKCING THEM 

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_  
PLEASE GIVE THEM THEIR ACCOUNT BACK :(((   
@joshuahong @pledis_boos

|

 **Mr Boo** _@pledis_boos  
_ I wasn't hacked lol ^^ Joshua hyung was right, you are cute!

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ and another one bites the dust so suck it @seungkwanz :**

|

 _ **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae__  
i wish you'd stop getting into drama for me :((( ur a  
baby kitty who deserves to be protected + while we r here  
@pledis_boos can u make @sh93 notice @angelchae 

|

 **Mr Boo** _@pledis_boos  
_ Your wish is my comand~ <3

 **Mr Boo** _@pledis_boos  
_ @sh93Please DM @angelchae 

 **seokmin♥svt**   _@softmansae_  
WAIT OHMYGOD IM CRYING SEUNGKWAN USED A HEART  
MY HEART IS RACING

* * *

 **shownu** _@sh93_ has dmed you!  
hello, my friend seungkwan told me to dm you. :)

* * *

 

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae_  
@SOFTMANSAE WHY THE HELL DID I JUST GET A DM FROM  
S O H N FUCKING HYUNWOO 

| 

 **seokmin♥svt**  @softmansae  
I DIDNT THINK HE'D DM U I JUST TOLD MR BOO TO TELL  
HYUNWOO TO NOTICE YOU :(((((

|

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae_  
WHAT DO I SAY ????????!!!!!!!!

 **hyungwon** _@angelchae  
_ u know what @leadercheol dm @softmansae

|

 **seokmin♥svt**  @softmansae  
WAIT HYUNGWON NO IM SORRY PLEASE 


End file.
